All I Want For Christmas
by Cats070911
Summary: A light-hearted story where heavy traffic and an invitation to spent Christmas together are catalysts for love.


**Author's note:** all user disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>Detective Sergeant Havers snorted loudly and derisively. "It's only bleeding October."<p>

"It's the middle of November Barbara," her boss corrected her.

"Same thing. It's too early for Christmas."

"It's only five weeks away," Tommy said as he tried to negotiate the growing Friday night traffic along Brompton Road, "besides it's never too early to try to make money out of it. The magic of Christmas has been replaced by the ching of cash registers these days. It makes a mess of the traffic though."

"The 'ching of cash registers'? I suppose that sounds more romantic than the plastic tap of credit cards. Just go to your place Sir," she said looking up the road towards the yellow dots of lights that outlined the imposing architecture of the famous Harrods store. "I'll take the tube. It'll be quicker."

Lynley was relieved but looked across at her. It was only a little after six and the traffic would choke further as he headed around the Hyde Park. He changed lanes and indicated before swinging right into Beauchamp Place. "I'll cook dinner and drive you home later."

"Nah, you don't have to Sir."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. It's been a long day traipsing around the back of Uxbridge and we barely had any lunch. You should eat properly Barbara."

"Yes Sir," she said obediently as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw that."

"No you didn't."

"But I still know you rolled your eyes. I can see you without having to look at you."

Barbara turned and stared at Tommy who was smirking. "Now you're just being creepy."

Tommy parked his car and they went inside. Barbara made no attempt to leave and Tommy noticed how carelessly she flung her bag down on his couch before taking off her coat which ended up slipping off the well-worn leather sofa and onto the floor. She awkwardly freed her feet from her runners and stretched her arms. He was pleased that she had become much more relaxed at his house lately. She often came over to review case files. They both found it more comfortable than the office and usually sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa with the files spread before them and a drink in their hand.

"Pour us a drink and I'll start dinner," he instructed as he picked up her coat and put it on a hook in his hall.

"For a DI you make a great cook." Barbara was staring enviously at the way he expertly sliced the vegetables.

"I think the way you said that defeats the purpose of the insult," he replied smiling.

Barbara blushed at her phraseology. "Sorry, yes. No. Well yes but no, I meant it the other way."

Tommy smiled kindly at her, a sense of mischief around the corners of his eyes. "I know. For some reason I feel the need to tease you tonight."

"Tonight? You've been tormenting me all week."

Lynley frowned. "Have I? Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not. You are right as always Seargent."

"Hmm, maybe I should record that and play it back to you at some other time when you're arguing with me." She smiled at him cheekily and Tommy raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"We do not argue. We debate issues and put alternate views with varying degrees of vigour."

"Yeah right. They might spin it that way in Eton but in Acton we call a spade a spade, we bloody well argue."

"We don't."

"We do."

"Don't."

"Do."

They were staring at each other with mock petulance but Tommy could not keep up the joke and burst out laughing. Barbara joined him and they continued to laugh and joke as she helped him plate their dinner. They sat casually at his kitchen bench to eat. It was a Chinese omelet that seemed simple but tasted delicious. "Hmm, good. Thanks Sir," she said quickly between bites, "it beats my toast."

"You're welcome," he said evenly then mischievously added, "anything beats your toast." He moved quickly away as she pretended to stab him with her fork. He leant away just a little too far to stop her stealing the last of his omelet from his plate.

Tommy stacked the dishwasher and they moved into his lounge room. He was in no hurry to take Barbara home. He enjoyed having her around. Reviewing the cases had become a habit and unless they were really in the middle of a big case it was usually more of an excuse. Tommy did not like to be alone with his thoughts and sharing most of his evenings with Barbara made him feel more connected with the world. Being with her was the only time he ever really relaxed. She never judged him accepted his idiocy cracked just as he accepted hers; well most of the time at least.

They chatted for a while about the case then he saw her glance at her watch. "I'd better head off now Sir, thanks for dinner. No, don't get up. I'll catch the Tube."

He looked up at the clock on his mantle and was surprised to see it had gone ten o'clock. "No, I'll drive you. The Christmas shoppers will be gone by now."

She hesitated then smiled. "Ok thanks."

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

Barbara made no attempt to move from her spot on his sofa. "The usual. I'll volunteer to work so others can be at home with their families. Which day are you heading to Howenstowe?"

"Theoretically on the Tuesday but I'm not looking forward to it. Mother and Judith both seem to think I should be back on the market and I think they intend to invite some eligible young ladies down for me to select from."

"Yeah, well they might have a point but it's a bit rich to play matchmaker at Christmas. No wonder you don't want to go."

"I was thinking," Tommy said slowly then paused.

"Oh no," Barbara replied, "if you're thinking what I think your thinking then that's a very bad idea."

"So what am I thinking Detective?"

Barbara now paused and blushed. She had assumed he was about to ask her down as a way of deflecting attention but how could she phrase that delicately. She thought fast. "You're thinking of saying you have to work. Your Mother would be devastated."

Her reply caught Tommy by surprise and he stood and walked to the sideboard. When she had blushed he had assumed she thought he was about to invite her. It had been a logical conclusion and would have made his next question much easier. "Er no actually," he said as he poured them both another drink, "I was thinking of using you as my excuse."

She lowered her eyes which made Tommy feel vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't think taking me down would stop your mother's plans Sir."

"I know, that's why I don't intend to take you to Howenstowe."

Now her confusion was genuine. "So if you're not working and don't expect me to go to Cornwall with you what are you going to do? Run me over and say you have to stay close to the hospital?"

"That's a terrible thing to even joke about!" Tommy was aghast and stared at her. "No I was thinking we could go to see your old aunt in France."

Barbara screwed up her face. "I don't have an old...oh haha."

Tommy was annoyed with himself for sounding so clumsy. "I'm serious. This has come out completely the wrong way but we get on well and you don't have family obligations so I thought you might like to spend Christmas with me somewhere."

Barbara was struck dumb. Her jaw moved but no words came out. Tommy looked at her hopefully but saw her confusion and panic. "Barbara, of all the people in the world you are the only one I really want to spend Christmas with and I thought it might be nice to get away from everyone and everything."

Barbara suddenly became annoyed. "Ha bloody ha! Your tormenting has ceased to be amusing. I'll see you tomorrow Sir."

She stormed to the door grabbing her coat as she rushed past the hall stand. She opened the door then shut it again and came back. Tommy held up her runners, one hanging from each of the first two fingers of his left hand. "Did you forget something?"

Barbara reached out to grab them. Tommy could see she was still angry so he raised them above his head. "Barbara please, hear me out. Let me start again. I am serious about this."

She seemed to stop and study his face. He hoped she could see that he was genuine. "You're mad," she said finally the anger on her face slowly being replaced by a slow burning undercurrent of emotion that he feared much more.

"Yes, quite possibly," he replied wondering how to prevent a very heated argument. "Neither of us like Christmas particularly so I thought it might be good for the two of us to go away together and ignore the world. It's too cold here so I thought of going to France and renting a villa on the Mediterranean coast. We could do some sightseeing, maybe go sailing..."

"You ARE mad! I don't sail and my lot don't pop over to France for a spot of sun. Imagine what people would say. And then there's the office. What would everyone say if they thought we had gone away together. And how do you expect me to pay for a villa?"

"I don't. It won't cost me anymore than if I go alone except for the airfare and some food. I thought it could be my Christmas present and my way of thanking you for helping me after Helen died.

"Helping you? You barely had anything to do with me until you slept with your friend's daughter and needed me to prove you didn't kill her. Besides that was over twelve months ago."

Her remarks stung but they were justified. Tommy hung his head. "I know but it still hurts me everyday to know I behaved like that and yet you were still there to pick up the pieces." He looked up at her and caught her eye.

"You needed me."

"That's my point, I need you everyday. Your my only true friend Barbara and I want us to enjoy some time away from this," he said gesturing to the empty space in front of the sofa where they reviewed their cases, "and frankly I don't care what the office thinks. How is it any different to if I went with Winston?"

"It's different because I am still a woman and they would still assume things. Sir, we're friends but it is still within a context. The only thing we have in common is work. What are going to talk about? Old cases? We can't talk about work all the time and I know nothing about your world and I basically don't have one. I know you mean well and it was a sweet idea thank you but we have to be practical." Her tone was soft and caring.

Tommy was crestfallen. In his mind he thought she would welcome the chance and only argue about the cost. He wondered why it was so important to him. The answer came to him quickly and suddenly his confused feelings made sense. "I don't want to be practical."

Tommy dropped her shoes and wrapped his arms around her in one smooth motion. He angled his head and gently kissed her. Her lips froze against his and he feared that he had broken a boundary that might ruin everything that they had. He was not sure which argument would be more convincing, passion or tenderness. The way his hands caressed her back spoke of passion but his lips were loving and tender. Her body seemed lose its tension and her lips softened. He kept holding her and kissing her and when he felt her fingers on his back he was filled with a joy that overwhelmed him. All his love and emotion poured into his kiss and it took his mind a few moments to register that Barbara was kissing him back.

* * *

><p>Tommy woke as light streamed through the window. Barbara was curled up against him and he put his arm around her and adjusted the rug that they had snuggled under. His bed would have been more comfortable but his couch had sufficed. At least they had moved from the floor where they had spent most of the night. Barbara began to stir and Lynley was amused to feel her fingers slowly tapping across his chest, checking that what they were feeling was real. Her eyeshot open and she swore.<p>

Tommy laughed. "Is that a request or an order?"

"Oh God, I thought it was a dream! What did we do?" Barbara tried to hide under the rug.

Tommy lifted her face at grinned at her. "Hmm, I had hoped it might have been a big more memorable," he said softly then winced at her playful slap on his chest, "ow!"

"Serves you right. But...argh!"

Tommy rolled them off the couch and back onto the floor making sure she landed on top of him. He sensed her embarrassment and fear about what had happened and thought the best way to reassure her was to remind her of how much he loved her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately then eased to a gentle rhythm. He had not intended to say it yet and hoped by his actions she could tell that he adored her but as he made slow and deliberate love to her the words slipped out. They both stopped and stared at each other. Tommy was afraid she would jump up and run away. She bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Only say that if you really mean it. Sex is one thing but love, well it's something very different."

Tommy kissed away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I know and I do mean it. I love you more than I imagined was possible. I didn't understand that before last night until I realised why it hurt so much when you didn't want to spend Christmas with me. But you're the only person that gives my life meaning."

Barbara took a deep breath then whispered, "I love you too Tommy."

At the sound of his name he grinned at her in that way he knew he only ever smiled at her. "So I take it you will spend Christmas with me in France?"

"No."

Tommy looked puzzled. "But I thought..."

"We should spend Christmas in Cornwall," she replied authoritatively.

Tommy grinned at her. "Yes ma'am. Any other instructions because we were in the middle of something I believe?"

"We're only just starting," she said as she pulled him down and began to kiss him.


End file.
